


Iris

by IrisTheater



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisTheater/pseuds/IrisTheater
Summary: 非官方角帳劇情整理
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers





	Iris

世界是公平的嗎？  
老實說，我一點也不認同。  
我厭倦了一成不變激勵人心的話，有時那些大人想嚇唬我們的刻薄話才是真的。滿嘴「小夥子」代表他們壓根不把我們當回事，說什麼世上沒有公平，有人天生擁有我們得費盡力氣才討得到的事物──這還用說嗎？我才懶得理會那些自視甚高的老傢伙，面對老師時或許還會擺出乖乖受教的模樣。而至於那些鄰居，跑就得了，他們不會、也追不上我。  
我就不懂怎麼那麼多人喜歡教訓我，多半是看我精力旺盛所以愛抓著我說教，Steve就沒有這問題。  
回歸正題，這世界才不存在公平。

「Bucky？」  
Steve一喊拉回我的注意力和視線。疑惑的聲音在我喉嚨咕嚕了下，只見Steve抿著嘴笑，手指向我。  
「你吃甜甜圈吃到出神。」  
我愣了愣，這才想起嚥下嘴裡那口甜味，繼續解決手上的半個甜甜圈。  
「你在想什麼？」  
我聳聳肩，就只是一再為Steve抱不平罷了，要是說出來他大概又會不滿。  
世界不公平不是第一天的事，而且再不公平也還是有讓我喜歡的地方。  
如果能對這小豆芽菜友善點就更完美了。  
「沒什麼。」我吞下最後一口甜甜圈，「倒是你爸的信，別操心了，說不定你明天就會收到。你最好每天守在信箱旁等郵差，總比一天到晚打架來得有意義。」  
Steve對此嗤笑，我把盤子推向他，「再吃一個甜甜圈？」  
他只是搖搖頭。「不了，我吃不下，要知道我剛剛吃了三個。」  
「那我就不客氣啦。」我不想讓對話停下，於是我伸手拿起甜甜圈，其實我的肚子已經撐了。「你媽真是做甜甜圈的天才，真希望我媽也能這樣。」  
「別這樣，你媽媽很會烤派。」  
他笑了，我承認這點，但我媽不准我超過晚上九點還吃點心，說是會讓Rebacca學壞(這算什麼壞？點心很好吃啊！況且我都會記得刷牙)，Rogers的屋頂下才沒這些規矩。  
「是啦，你這麼說也沒錯。」  
甜甜圈塞滿我的嘴，讓我講話不清不楚的。Mrs.Rogers上前把空盤收走，她提醒我們上床前記得刷牙，然後遞給我一個信封，如往常讓我代她向我媽道謝，謝她總是照顧Steve。  
「噢、不用放在心上的！我們家都很歡迎Stevie。」  
我一邊說還邊對Steve眨眨眼。  
把那個信封塞進口袋——我從來不曉得裡面裝的是什麼——接著我和Steve比賽誰能先跑到臥室。理所當然的，我贏了，可憐的小Steve光是跑上樓梯就喘得像是哮喘發作。  
當我們梳洗完躺上床，我想說幾個新的鬼故事嚇嚇Steve，卻發現他一直盯著窗外。  
「你做什麼？在許願嗎？」  
我趴到他的肩上，Steve身體一震回過頭。我順著他原本的視線看，只見寥寥幾顆不怎麼亮的星。  
「什麼？沒有。」  
我直直看著他，他剛才肯定在想些什麼事，而且我敢打賭，絕不是會讓人心情愉快的事。  
「那真是太好了，因為我要許願，我可不希望星星為了實現你的願望而忽略我的。」  
我又擠著往前湊，看向一顆星。Steve笑出聲把我的臉推開，我「嘿！」了一聲。  
「別推我！我在許願！」  
語畢我雙手合十閉上眼，過了好幾秒才睜開眼跳回床上躺好。  
「你許了什麼？」  
Steve問道，我故作神秘不願回答，他不敢置信地大叫。  
「Bucky！」  
「Stevie！」  
我學著他喊回去，我們互瞪僵持，好一會我才禁不住笑抱住Steve。  
「我們該睡了。」  
「你就是不肯告訴我，是嗎？」  
「行行行，我許願希望你能成為肌肉猛男。」  
「哈哈，非常好笑。」  
「我可是真心的！」  
Steve不再看我，拉起被單闔上眼。這真是太好玩了，他被我氣到臉都要鼓起來。  
「晚安。」  
「晚安。」  
他背對我用嘟囔的音量回應，我跟著拍拍枕頭閉上眼，心底暗自呢喃對星空的寄語。  
希望這世界能對Steve好點，把我的好運分一些給他吧，他值得的。

然而事與願違，我該知道事情不會總是如意。  
Steve一早又莫名其妙發起燒，整張臉變得和花園那叢紅茶花同一個顏色。  
我帶著媽媽做的牛奶布丁去探望小Stevie時，他在床上睡得沉。我坐在床邊吃著自己的那份布丁，閒得無聊盯著Steve的臉看。  
說句實話，Steve長得真算好看，雖然還是差了我一截，而且瘦得臉頰有點凹陷。但看五官還是很好看，如果他有副健康的身體說不定也會受女孩們歡迎——一定會的吧？他除了太倔好像也沒什麼缺點。  
我伸手摸了下Steve的額頭。還有點熱，呼吸倒是平順些了。打了個哈欠，我的視線在他的臉上來回掃，我看不見那雙藍色的眼睛，只有比女孩長又翹的睫毛在輕輕顫。  
仔細看才曉得，不只睫毛，感覺連嘴唇都比女孩子來得粉……Steve應該不會擦唇膏的吧？  
我拉回身子把手肘擱在膝蓋上撐著頰。瞥了眼留給Steve的那杯布丁，又看他一動不動，最後只好下樓把布丁放到冰箱去，以免我忍不住把他的也吞下肚。  
關上冰箱門，我注意到上頭貼的便籤，一行一行密密麻麻的字詳細記著哪些藥該什麼時候吃、哪些不能混著吃，它們又有什麼副作用。另一張便籤則是Steve不能碰的食物，同樣寫滿了整張紙。  
思考片刻後我開始盯著那些字想記下來。多留心準沒錯，不然要是那傢伙沒乖乖吃藥我都不曉得。  
大概記下了半張便籤的內容我就失了耐心，頭有點脹。老天，我背單字都沒這麼認真。踏著樓梯我唸唸有詞，腦裡想的全是Steve三餐該吃什麼藥，回到床邊後不意外的看見床上的睡美人依舊紅著鼻頭熟睡。  
感覺一時半刻是不會醒了，確定Steve差不多退燒後我索性回家。吃過晚餐才又來找他。  
原本今天預計在我家過夜的，但看在他剛退燒，我還是帶上了換洗衣物來。  
嘴裡嚼著蘋果，我不斷抱怨學校那些老古板上的課有多無聊。聊到美術課時我裝作無意的提起這次的作業，可惡的是Steve馬上看穿我的目的。  
「我說過了，我不會再幫你完成作業。」他晃動湯匙，在我充滿暗示的視線下勺起最後一口沾滿糖漿的布丁舉到我面前，「我可以陪你畫，但不能幫你畫。」  
「有什麼不能的。」我心滿意足地吃掉那口布丁，舌頭在嘴唇上滑動想舔乾淨所有糖漿。「我對畫畫一竅不通，上一次她還把作業退回，說我不夠認真！」  
「因為你畫的和我畫的差太多了，誰叫你要我幫你畫素描作業。老師對你的標準提高了，你自找的。」  
「不要這麼冷血！這是這學期最後的作業了，Stevie……」  
「別來『Stevie』這一套。你的作業，你的責任。」  
我癟著嘴沮喪起來，我完全不想動那幅討人厭的風景畫！我只會塗上一堆綠色當草地，再塗一堆藍色當天空，頂多加上幾朵小花和媲美比卡索的樹跟動物，Rebacca都畫得比我好！但我知道我不能改變Steve的決定，他下定心意的事我從來沒能左右。  
我故意用委屈的眼神看向他，但Steve正翻著他的筆記本看都沒看我一眼。我的目光從而落到他半闔的眼瞼上，睫毛讓他的眼睛罩上一層淡淡的陰影。  
我突然想到自己下午趁他睡著看他的臉看得仔細，一股作賊的心虛感莫名湧上。當Steve看向我，我急忙移開視線，眼角餘光看到他困惑的表情。  
「你怎麼臉紅了？」  
我重重咳一聲，用力咬了幾口蘋果。  
只有下午的陽光才知道那時我的腦子一瞬間晃過了什麼想法。  
「Buck?」  
「大概是被你傳染了。」  
我喃喃，Steve卻沒聽漏。  
「你感冒了嗎？」  
「沒事啦！」  
我閃躲Steve投來的關心，撐著頭拚命往嘴裡塞蘋果，想蓋過心裡尷尬的情緒。

幾年後我才知道我的確是病了。  
我早就感染卻不自知，該死的潛伏期。


End file.
